Stories/Meet Charlie!
Richard and his friends hear about yet another attack on Echo Creek. This time, it's not Jacqueline Gallagher; it's someone new. The Freezing Cool Melons aren't alone this time; an unfamiliar girl also attempts to stop the villain, apparently having a grudge for them. Then, she gets kidnapped by the villain! Will the gang be able to stop the villain before Charlie is killed? Cast * Richard Melon * Torchy Snap * Kernely Pop * Pealy-nutty * Jay Martin * Blovy Blower * Veronica Foster * Corolla Amethyst * Summer Stewart * Charlie O'donnell♠ * Adrianna Moore♠ Transcript AM. It's a sunny morning in Echo Creek, and people are out strolling and other whatnot. And as usual, Richard and his friends are hanging out in his house. We can hear Richard from outside: : Richard: Yep, they decided to leave our team because they were curious if we'd get more members. the house, Summer rushes into the room, wondering about something. : Summer: Wait, who left our team again? : Richard: Felicity, Felicia, Libby, Dawn, Lauren, and Tiffany. : Summer: Dang it! I didn't interact with them much! Well, except for Felicia and Felicity, I think. : Richard: No need to worry Summer, they're still gonna be allies with us! I could take you to their homes eventually so that you can get to know them more. : Blovy: What he said... : Summer: I would love to do that sometime! I don't really know a lot of your allies. Can you tell me more of their names? : Richard: Sure! There's Cynthia, and the Sprout Squad, and Maisy Clemons, and Courtney, and Tatum! Oh, Marisol and Pennine, too. : Summer: I'd like to meet them all! : Richard: Okay, I may take you tomorrow to visit my allies, okay? : Summer: Alright. arrives with breakfast for herself. She begins eating it. : Torchy: Uhhh...Samantha's still not here? : Kernely: She's still with her friend Pennine. : Torchy: What about Veronica? : Kernely: She's also out with- knocks on the front door ...I'll get it. opens the door and sees Veronica. : Veronica: Hello! : Kernely: Hi! Torchy ...Never mind, Torchy. Veronica again Wait, how quick were you? : Veronica: Ehhh...somewhat quick. : Kernely: Okay then. goes to sit down, but just as she does so, the gang can hear people screaming outside. It's a distress signal! : Blovy: Again?! : Torchy: Yeah, sadly. : Blovy: I'm wondering how many villains have invaded Echo Creek so far. : Torchy: Me too. : Corolla: Gotta find the villain, then. : Richard: We should get go- they can hear a woman's booming calls...to someone else? : ???: CHARLIEEE! COME OUT, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! I've been attempting to find you everywheeeere! : Blovy: Whoa...! : Pealy: That must be the villain! : Richard: Charlie? : Kernely: ...Who's that? : Torchy: I dunno. Why is the villain scouring everywhere for this Charlie, whoever he is? shrugs I knew that gesture was coming, but alright then. : Richard: We gotta go now. heads out, then hide somewhere to avoid being spotten by the villain. : Torchy: That was close... : Kernely: We should listen for any clues to why the villain is against Charlie. : Torchy: Let's do so. gang listens carefully. They can hear the woman again. : ???: CHARLIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Where are you?! I know you're out there, show yourself! ...I need another way to find her...perhaps try a harder way... : Torchy: Wait, Charlie's a girl? : Richard: Seems so. : Torchy: I thought she was a boy, but okay then. : Pealy: We should keep listening. : Torchy: I have to agree with you, Pealy. gang proceeeds to continue listening. : ???: As a payback for harming me when I was young, I want you dead! Come out! Come out! COME. OUT. RIGHT. THIS. INSTANT! : Pealy: Wait, she's seeking Charlie out all because the latter accidentally hurt her in their childhood? Wow. What an idiot. She should've not overreacted like this. : Jay: Not to mention, Charlie should've apologized to the villain anyway. the villain gets closer to the gang's hiding spot, the gang decides to get quieter so that she won't hear them. : Torchy: quietly Does anyone notice her from our hiding spot? : Richard: quietly I don't. : Kernely: quietly Me neither. villain walks past the gang's hiding spot while levitating a chunk of concrete, before throwing it away at a house. : Richard: Looks like she's walking away from us. : Pealy: Should we follow her? : Richard: Yeah, sure. But we have to be careful. One wrong move could mean an attack aimed at us. : Pealy: Got it. gang follows the villain while trying not to be noticed by her. : ???: Charlie, if you don't come here, then I'm calling the police on you! : Corolla: quietly If she actually ends up calling the police, then she's the one going to be in big trouble since she's causing the destruction. : Pealy: True. the villain thinks someone's watching her. She briefly checks her surroundings, but doesn't spot the gang or Charlie. She then keeps heading down the street. It is revealed that the gang had to hide again in an attempt to avoid being spotten. : Richard: Okay, I really think we should try to ambush her soon. I don't want her to end up causing too much structure damage. : Torchy: Alright. FCM continue following the villain, waiting for their chance to pounce. Eventually, they try to attack the villain, but are unexpectedly assaulted by several Ninjis, Scuttlebugs, and Monty Moles. : Richard: Hey! many of the baddies around him gang fights the enemies, unfortunately catching the villain's attention. : ???: the FCM What are you rascals doing here?! : Richard: We're trying to fight off these guys, now you see us! : ???: That was actually just a trick to keep you herd of Dumbosaurs away from me! Those are my minions! : Torchy: WHAAAT?! Not fair! : ???: Goodbye. villain levitates a car and throws it at the gang, who are able to evade in time; however, the majority of the minions that were fighting with them are knocked out. Then, they are levitated, then thrown away, one by one. : Corolla: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... gang lands on the opposite side from where they were. : Torchy: Darn...it... : Richard: Looks like we'll have to try a different approach this time. : Kernely: Yeah. : Veronica: But how are we going to do it? There has to be a way. : Richard: We'll have to rush in and tackle her at just the right moment. : Blovy: Imagine if we did football tackles instead. : Richard: It'd be funny, but this is really serious. : Blovy: Okay... : Torchy: I know we're gonna rush in and tackle, but in what way exactly? : Richard: I think we should try to keep ourselves hidden when we rush at the villain. Then, at the right moment, we'll ambush. Okay? : Blovy: What he said. : Summer: Ooooh! Great idea! : Corolla: I agree! : Veronica: Are we gonna do it now? : Richard: Hold on...Torchy? : Torchy: Yeah? : Richard: Can you try scouring for the villain from above and tell us where you found her? : Torchy: Yeah, I'll do that! takes off. : Kernely: Wonder how long he'll take. : Jay: Agreed. : Pealy: I hope he'll come back soon. And most importantly, I hope he doesn't get spotten. : Richard: Me too. Torchy is soaring in the air, searching the villain from above. : Torchy: Hmmm...where is she? Not on the east, not on the west...maybe the center? central Echo Creek ...Nope. : ???: CHARLIE!! Where are you?! : Torchy: Wait...maybe her voice is coming from the south? Just guessing. southern Echo Creek Hmmmmm... the villain Bingo! Now I just gotta go back and tell my friends where she is. flies back to northern Echo Creek - where the gang currently is - and soon makes it back. : Torchy: Guys, I've found the villain. She's still on the southern side, heading for the west. And yes, she's still causing destruction. : Blovy: Alright, then let's go and tackle that villain for real! : Corolla: On it! gang races to southern Echo Creek. : Richard: If you see the villain, ambush her immediately! : Kernely: We will! is jumping from roof to roof, while Torchy flies above her. Veronica, Corolla, and Summer also follow Torchy. : Summer: This is such a cool running scene, isn't it? : Corolla: I guess. gang eventually gets to where the villain is, and immediately attack her. : ???: around YOU AGAIN?! I thought I've gotten rid of you! : Richard: Not quite. We're back for the real business this time. : ???: Oh yeah?! You better get outta the way, since I'm still trying to find Charlie! : Richard: Hold up, give us more details on why you hate Charlie. : ???: sigh We were just playing around until Charlie accidentally threw a ball at me, knocking me to the ground. She needs to die! groans and facepalms : Blovy: to herself (Wow, what an idiot.) : Kernely: WHAT?! Why'd you overreact like this?! She could've apologized to you for hurting you. : ???: Who cares anyway?! I, Adrianna Moore, will hunt her down! : Richard: Well, we, the Freezing Cool Melons, will stop your chaos! : Adrianna: Too bad. You are no match for my epic superpowers of doom, idiots! begins the battle by slapping Adrianna repeatedly. The latter avoids some of the slaps, before going for a huge punch on Blovy, knocking her away. : Adrianna: Who's next? slashes Adrianna multiple times, but not before he is attacked by Ninjis that Adrianna sent in. Kernely defeats those said Ninjis, then proceeds to go for Adrianna by lobbing a lot of flaming butter at her. : Kernely: ...I should've brought my orange crystal for this fight. : Pealy: Well, you do have your sword, don't you? : Kernely: Yeah. I guess that could potentially be more powerful. and Kernely assault Adrianna together, and are attacked by Scuttlebugs at the same time. The two plants are able to defeat the Scuttlebugs, but then are attacked by Adrianna herself. : Adrianna: See, I'm stronger than you, guys! : Kernely: False. slashes Adrianna a few times, before getting kicked away by the latter. : Pealy: Kernely! shoots peanuts at Adrianna as Torchy breathes fireballs. However, the two are ambushed by more Ninjis and Scuttlebugs, as well as a few Monty Moles. Just before he got attacked, Pealy seemed to see a figure watching them from a distance. : Blovy: What was Pealy lookin' at? looks at said figure. : Blovy: That? and Summer look too. Eventually, most of the gang notices the figure as well, and so does Adrianna. : Richard: Dunno who that is... : Jay: I'm curious to know who that is. : Adrianna: angry CHARLIE! hearing Adrianna, the figure leaps at her and pins her to the ground. At this point, the figure is revealed to be a 20-year old woman. : Corolla: Hold up, that must be Charlie! : Adrianna: Charlie, get off of me this instant so I can kill you! : Charlie: Never! Adrianna in the face : Summer: Yep. punches Charlie back, and eventually, they start wrestling. : Charlie: Why haven't you apologized yet, Adrianna? : Adrianna: Because I don't want to! : Charlie: Still, you seriously need to eventually, since going berserk over the most trival things sounds kinda idiotic to me. : Adrianna: Who in the world even cares? gang watches Charlie and Adrianna fight. : Torchy: Adrianna What an idiot... : Pealy: I have no clue who'll be defeated first, since Adrianna definitely seems to be stronger than Charlie. Hopefully the latter emerges victorious! : Blovy: Uh-huh, I agree about what Pealy just said. : Richard: Me too. : Adrianna: You know Charlie, I'll call your mother if you don't stop hitting me this instant! I've known your mother for a while! Charlie : Charlie: You're the one causing all the chaos in the first place, Adrianna! I'd rather call your mom instead, since well...you already get the point. multiple punches and a kick on Adrianna : Adrianna: Uggghhh!!! a chunk of concrete and throws it at Charlie, knocking her back. She then pins the latter to the ground and harms her more with punching : Blovy: ...How long is this taking?! : Richard: I have honestly no idea. : Torchy: We'll just gotta wait and- that Adrianna is getting the upper hand on Charlie ...Uh-oh. Category:Stories Category:Solo stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!